bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Russell Northrop
Russell Northrop is a main character in Bully, and is the leader of the Bullies clique. He was voiced by Cody Melton. Character Description Russell is a tall and very large student with reddish brown hair in a bowl cut. He has incredible strength, able to lift a fully grown man into the air with one arm. He wears a white Bullworth school shirt which is untucked, and denim jeans. Unlike his fellow Bullies, he wears brown boots instead of sneakers. Has a tattoo on his bicep. In the winter, he is dressed nearly the same, only with the sleeves of his shirt rolled down and a black urban hat on his head. Characteristics Russell, due to his size, is the most feared student on campus. He can sometimes intimidate, and attack the Prefects and other authority. He is also feared by many students and this may be why the Jocks, Preppies, and Greasers don't bother with the Bullies, since they are no match for him, and he is known to bully them. Although the Nerds are his main bullying victims, he's an equal opportunity aggressor, and according to Troy Miller, he has a grudge against the Greasers. Russell has various medical problems both stated and hinted at or rumored. His size may be the result of gigantism or acromegaly, since he mentions that Nurse McRae told him he has overactive glands. According to Vance Medici, Russell was once in a psycho ward. He has poor grammar and he frequently refers to himself in the third person. One of his favorite statements is "Russell smash!", perhaps a nod to comic book character Hulk, who was known to say "Hulk smash!" He lives in the rich, Preppy dominated area of Old Bullworth Vale, suggesting that his parents may be relatively well off. Russell is the only Clique Leader that can be found on campus during free roam. Role in game After Jimmy Hopkins beats Wade Martin in a fight at the beginning of the game, Russell attacks Jimmy. He is stopped by Mr. Hattrick before he can do any damage. Jimmy is later forced to pay Russell not to attack him, and retaliates at Gary Smith's urge by breaking into Russell's locker and stealing a baseball cap. Russell remains a dangerous nemesis to Jimmy for all of Chapter 1, but he never attends class, so he's mainly easy to avoid. Jimmy does have two run-ins with him; one after Jimmy completes the first English class, and another in the dorm hallways on Halloween. At the end of Chapter 1, Gary tricks Russell and Jimmy into fighting each other in The Hole. When Jimmy wins the fight, Russell becomes his friend and firm ally for the rest of the game. Russell can be regularly found on campus, and can always be hired by Jimmy after Chapter 1. Russell backs Jimmy up in several missions, including one that involves heading into Old Bullworth Vale for a revenge hit against the Preppies for backstabbing him. Much later, he, with a stolen police motorcycle, helps Jimmy break into the barricaded Townie hideout. After Jimmy helps him avoid the police, he helps Jimmy break back into Bullworth and end the fighting between the cliques. His final role in the story is chasing the Prefects after they steal Jimmy's slingshot. As Jimmy got the slingshot back after that mission, presumably Russell was able to take it back from them and give it to Jimmy. Northrop, Russell Northrop, Russell Northrop, Russell Category:Main Characters